Conventionally, an optical connector which is brought into direct contact with a surface type light emitting element or light receiving element and is shaped by curing resin is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-92160). Further, an optical connector which comes into direct contact with a surface-emitting laser and an optical fiber and whose area in contact with the surface-emitting laser is larger than an area in contact with the optical fiber is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-24813). Furthermore, a technique in which an end surface of an optical fiber is inserted and butted to a substantially spherical concave portion, which is formed on the surface of one side of a flat transparent member, so as to be bonded and fixed is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-329877).